Betrayal
by Jenni Saba
Summary: (AU in which Chidori joins SEES.) Her so-called "friends" had betrayed her, so decided to get revenge.


**10/12/09**  
**SEES dorm, fourth floor.**

"Good evening, everyone. I glad you could make it." Mitsuru said, looking at her fellow members of SEES.

"What's this about, Mitsuru-senpai?" Minato asked.

"Well, we have someone else who has decided to join us in our mission to stop the shadows."

"We're getting a new member? Who is he?"

"It's a she, Akihiko. And you all know her. You especially, Iori."

Junpei blinked, "I do?"

"That's correct." she cleared her throat, "Now then," she turned to the door, "are you ready?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'll be right there." a small voice peeped from the other side of the door. The handle turned and the door opened.

"Hello." she said, bowing her head slightly.

"I believe you all have met Chidori, correct?" Mitsuru said, a small smile on her face.

"Chidori-san is joining us?" Hamuko said, a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, in fact she is. I'm not sure what led her to do so, but it seems she's had a change of heart."

"Seriously?!" Junpei exclaimed.

Chidori nodded. "Yes, Junpei. I'm moving into the dorm with you to help you combat the shadows."  
Junpei had never been happier. "YES!" he exclaimed, jumping from his seat and hugging the artist. Chidori, surprised by the contact he made with her blink a few times. It took a moment for her brain to register what was happening. Once she had realized what happened, however, she gasped.

"Man," he exclaimed, "This is awesome! Chidori's gonna be livin' with us!"

"Junpei, I understand you're happy but please... don't touch me." she growled slightly at the magician.

Junpei pulled away once he heard the annoyance in her voice. "Heh... sorry." he smiled.

Chidori sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...  
No. She couldn't think that now. There was no turning back now, she cannot have doubts.  
Not after what happen. Not after what Takaya did to her.

* * *

**_10/15/09_**  
**_The Dark Hour, Tartarus Entrance_**  
The crescent moon shone brightly over her head as she walked into the Tower alone. She had been going almost nightly to the Tower to train with Medea. Her new teammates were very easy to trick; all she had to do was wait until everyone was asleep, quietly leave the dorm and wait in front of the school for the Dark Hour to come. Quite simple.

Her hatchet in hand, she walked into the tall Tower, ready for the shadows.

* * *

**_10/15/09_**  
**_The Dark Hour, Tartarus, Floor 23_**  
The shadows here were a bit easy. Too easy, in fact. She must stronger than she thought. She sighed, she shouldn't go too far up, she might get hurt. And that would be a problem.

Suddenly, a shadow ambushed her from behind. . Surprised, Chidori yelped and fell on her backside. She fumbled for her Evoker, but found it was on the other side of the room. She must have dropped it when she fell. Her hatchet was too weak; she could just just that to defeat the shadow.  
She was stuck. Cornered by a shadow. This is how she would die... wasn't it? She always figured she would learn death in much different way; she always thought she would give herself death. But then again... wouldn't Junpei stop her?

The shadow roared and she closed her eyes, ready to accept death.

_...except, life isn't always that easy._

With a slash of a sword and a burst of fire, she was saved, alive and well.

"Chidori!" that voice... oh no. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be here, he should be back at the dorm with everyone else. She felt a hand cup her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

Junpei Iori.

He gazed at her. He looked upset. This could only end badly, and Chidori knew it.

"What in hell were you thinking," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the access-point, "coming up into Tartarus to train by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"

Chidori looked away. "I... I am aware of that already."

"If you knew," Junpei said, exiting the lobby and beginning to lull her back to the dorm, "then why did you go?"

"I..." she sighed. "Medea said that we should get stronger, so I went to Tartarus to train with her."

Suddenly, Junpei stopped. He let go of her arm and turned towards her. "You do know you'd be dead right now if Fuuka hadn't noticed you were gone, right?"

...oh. That's how he knew. inwardly, Chidori cursed the girl. Freaking sensory types.

Chidori nodded, rubbing her arm. She heard Jupei take a deep breath, in an attempt to relax himself. "Hey," he said, looking at her. He seemed... apologetic? "Sorry... I just... I was worried about you."

He was... worried? Chidori blinked up at him. "You were... worried about me, Junpei? Why?"

He blinked, "Why wouldn't I be? I don't wanna see you get hurt."

She blinked. Pursing her lips, Chidori began to think about his words. She was still confused.

Junpei sighed. What was he going to do with her? Taking her hand, the magician walked her back to the dorm. "Just so you know," he said, "you don't have to do everything alone."

* * *

**_10/17/09_**  
**_Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F_**

"Alright everyone," Miss Toriumi said, looking to her students, "we have a new student. What is this, our fourth one?" she sighed, "Anyhow, please introduce yourself, young lady."

She took a breath. "Hello... my name is Chidori Yoshino."

"Chidori hasn't been in school in a few years, so please make her feel welcome. Now, you need a seat... let see here... ah, here we are. Right there, behind Aigis."

She nodded and silently made her way to her seat, sitting down behind the robot.

Aigis turned around, "Chidori-san. Hello."

She nodded. "Same to you, Aigis."

Then, Chidori felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked over. "Hmm...?"

"Here," Minato said, handing her a paper.

She took it and opened it.

_Figures we'd end up in the same class, eh, Chidorita_, it read. She looked around to see who the note was from, when she saw Junpei. It must be from him. He noticed her staring and gave her a smirk. Quickly, she looked away from him.

...why was she so hot all of a sudden?

**-Part 1 End-**


End file.
